Crónicas de Connor: Origenes
by FernandoAuditore94
Summary: "Hace diecisiete años, que nacio mi hermano menor. Hace diez años, nuestra familia murio. Hace diez años, jure proteger a mi hermano. Y hace diez años, que jure proteger al Avatar." Connor es un chico normal que vive en Nueva York, hasta que su vida en la gran ciudad es aplastada cuando una 'Maestra Aire' y su supuesto hermano llegan de la nada. "¿Que demonios-?" RE-ESCRITO.


**Crónicas de Connor  
**

**Libro I: **

**Origenes**

**Capitulo 00: La leyenda  
**

Fuego.

Aire.

Agua.

Tierra.

Cuando yo y mi hermano eramos niños, nos contaban historias de un tiempo lejano al nuestro, un tiempo ya olvidado en el que los pueblos de la tierra vivían en paz y armonía. En ese entonces la raza humana transitaba un sendero muy diferente al que tomamos hoy en día. llevábamos un estilo de vida mas despreocupado, estábamos estrechamente ligados con las tradiciones de nuestros ancestros y sus enseñanzas sobre esta vida y la que vendría después en el Mundo de los Espíritus, quienes hace tiempo se habían vuelto los guardianes de nuestro mundo. Durante esta era tan lejana, el mundo estaba dividido en cuatro enormes naciones: Las Tribus Agua, el Reino Tierra, La Nación del Fuego y los Nomadas Aire. Cada una de estas naciones tenia su propia cultura y costumbres contrastantes las unas con las otras, sin embargo todas surgían a raíz de los cuatro elementos que representaban cada nación.

La historia dice que entre sus gentes nacio personas bendecidas con un don extraordinario, el cual les permitió controlar su elemento de nacimiento a su voluntad. Este don recibió el nombre de "Control", y aquellos que lo ostentaban recibían el titulo de "Maestros". Con el tiempo, los Maestros se volvieron una parte importante de aquella sociedad, influenciando en todos los aspectos de la vida cotidiana y recibiendo respeto y honor por parte de sus naciones.

Pero como es común para los humanos, ciertas virtudes poseen una capacidad bélica que no puede ser pasada de alto por mucho. Solo unos milenios después de que aparecieran los Maestros, estallo una época de guerras que amenazaron con destruir el mundo como lo conocimos y forzaron a los Espíritus a actuar.

A si fue que de en ese momento en adelante, entre cada generación de Maestros nació uno _espacial_. Ese Maestro era el único que podía dominar todos los cuatro elementos y que era capaz de comunicarse con el Mundo de los Espíritus. Era quien una vez llegara la hora, mantendría en alto la paz y la armonía del mundo.

_El Avatar._

Mas milenios pasaron y aunque siguieron habiendo guerras e injusticias entre los humanos, el Avatar se encargaba de que el balance del mundo nunca se saliera de control. La tierra floreció y nuestros ancestros vivían una vez mas sin muchas preocupaciones mas que las cotidianas. Eso fue hasta que todo cambio.

Nadie sabe exactamente que fue lo que sucedió, pero fue un tumulto que sacudió nuestro mundo y el de los Espíritus a un nivel casi inimaginable. Para cuando el polvo se hubiera asentado y los fuegos extinguido, las cuatro naciones se hallaban tan fragmentadas que prácticamente ya no podían ser consideradas como tales. El Avatar, nunca volvió a aparecer desde aquel funesto evento. Aun siglos tras la caída de las cuatro grandes naciones, sus restos aun cargaban las esperanzas de poder reconstruir su sociedad, de criar a una nueva generación de Maestros y si los Espíritus les sonreían, tal vez a un nuevo Avatar.

Asi fue como en los años, siglos posteriores se levantaron varias sociedades y culturas alrededor del mundo, cada una portando semejanzas y enseñanzas dejadas atrás por las naciones que les precedieran. Los Romanos, Los Sumerios, Persas y Chinos se encargaron de acoger los pergaminos y manuscritos de sus ancianos, pasando los conocimientos que transmitían de generación en generación. Algunos de ellos florecieron hasta convertirse en majestuosos imperios, otros colapsaron unas cuantas décadas después de su creación. Y aun menos de ellas lograron sobrevivir lo suficiente para ver en lo que se convertiría el mundo que seguia adelante sin importar que.

Incontables años han pasado desde los días del Avatar. La tecnología y la ciencia han florecido ahora que los Maestros se han ocultado de la sociedad, que hoy en día seguramente los trataría como la escoria que por alguna razón los Espíritus permiten vivir en la tierra. Miles de naciones, nacidas a partir de las cuatro originales han surgido desde sus cenizas y las leyendas de los Espíritus se han perdido en un tiempo en que solo los mas estudiosos son capaces de hallar indicios de sus historias. Hemos cambiado a un sendero completamente distinto. Todo esto parecía ya una realidad irrevocable, hasta solo menos de dos décadas atrás.

Hace diecisiete años, yo atestigüe el nacimiento de un niño que en ese momento no le vi nada diferente a los otros con los que vivía.

Hace diez años que comprendí mi error y jure dedicar todo mi esfuerzo a que nada ni nadie le hiciera daño alguno. Ya que no solo personas de buen corazón aun recuerdan su leyenda, personas que nos costaron a nuestros padres.

Ese fue el día en que jure proteger a mi hermano menor.

Ese fue el día en que jure proteger al _Avatar_.


End file.
